Neurobiology
23/08/2019 Afternoon How do you locate an object in space? What are the senses, pathways and structures involved? 24/06/2019 Afternoon What causes Tourette's syndrome and the pathways and mechanisms involved? 24/06/2019 Morning Where and what pathways in vision. Could there be a similar tract in the auditory system, give arguments Article - explain a word she chooses - give a summary of the article, 5 points, max 2 sentences each - why did you choose it and what did you learn from it 05/06/2019 You are skiing and you have to avoid someone... How do you do this successfully? Article - explain a word she chooses - give a summary of the article, 5 points, max 2 sentences each - why did you choose it and what did you learn from it 05/06/2019 If the cortex of the cerebellum is damaged, fine movements of the limbs are impaired. Explain, why, and how SMA is involved. Explain somatotopy of cerebellum. June 6, 2018 What are the 'where' and 'what' pathways of the visual system? Is there a similar division in the auditory system? Give arguments for and against. Article: #Explain a word she chooses. #Why did you choose this paper and what did you learn from it? #Give the major findings of the paper in 5 points, max 2 lines each. She also asked to explain some parts of the figures during the oral part. 1 September 2017 Discuss horizontal localization of sound. How do 360 ° 'images' form sound? Give a few solutions. Article: explain word - give motivation and what you have learned from the article - in 5 points (each max. 2 lines) note the highlights of your article June 9, 2017 What are the 'where' and 'what' pathway of the visual system? Is there a similar division in the auditory system? For the paper: 1) she chooses a word that you have to explain. 2) Why did you choose this paper and what did you learn from this? 3) Briefly summarize the 5 most important findings from this paper using max 2 lines. June 20, 2016 You walk and you have to avoid a stone, how do you do this successfully? June 17, 2016 VM Drawing of the cerebellum (the same as in the link as below). Which structures do you recognize? What is their function? Also discuss the details (drawing of hands, feet and lips on the cerebellum) and speculate about what these could mean. Make figures yourself and draw and then discuss pathways. June 13, 2016 VM Een patient meld zich aan en na de eerste onderzoeken blijkt hij blind te zijn in het linker hemiveld. Wat kan hier de oorzaak van zijn. Wat zou er mis kunnen zijn en hoe ga je dit testen? Gebruik tekeningen en schema's om de neurobiologische werking aan te tonen. 6 juni 2016 NM Tekening van het cerebellum (dezelfde als in de link als hier beneden). Welke structuren herken je? Wat is hun functie? Ook de details bespreken (tekening van handen, voeten en lippen op het cerebellum) en speculeren over wat deze zouden kunnen betekenen. Zelf figuren maken en pathways tekenen en dan bespreken. 6 juni 2016 VM Bij visuele verwerking is er sprake van een "waar" en een "wat" pathway. Leg uit. Zou er sprake kunnen zijn van deze pathways bij auditieve verwerking? Geef argumenten voor en tegen. 3 juni 2016 Je loopt op een paadje en je moet een steen ontwijken. Hoe doe je dit succesvol? 22 juni 2015 Je rijdt met de fiets op een paadje en je moet een steen ontwijken. Hoe doe je dit succesvol? (ook zoveel mogelijk tekeningen/schema's geven) 19 juni 2015 Na enkele testen bemerk je dat een patient blind is aan zijn linker hemiveld. Geef de ziektebleeden aan wat dit kan liggen en geef ook extra testen om dit te bewijzen. Verduidelijk met tekeningen. (antwoord kort: lesie ACHTER optisch chiasma in de R optic tract, probleem in de RECHTER LGN, probleem in de V1, probleem met de dorsale en ventrale stromen (wat en waar pathways=> MT,MST,IT..) omdat de patient misschien wel functioneel ziet maar niet begrijpt wat hij ziet, probleem in de PPA=> Neglect syndroom. Hoe testen? probe in de hersenen is te invasief, beter fMRI doen + Neglect syndroom: tekeningetje laten maken) 6 juni 2015 (nm) Zelfde als hieronder (23 juni 2014) 23 juni 2014 (nm) Bij visuele verwerking is er sprake van een "waar" en een "wat" pathway. Leg uit. Zou er sprake kunnen zijn van deze pathways bij auditieve verwerking? Geef argumenten voor en tegen. 6 juni 2014 (nm) De volgende tekening was gegeven (zie link) zonder enige uitleg. Ze vroeg welke structuren je herkende, of je enkele details kon verduidelijken, er een legende bijschrijven en je antwoord staven met tekeningen. (Het was blijkbaar het cerebellum en het mee redeneren was het belangrijkst, ook al kende je het antwoord totaal niet.) http://www.nature.com/nrn/journal/v5/n3/fig_tab/nrn1347_F5.html 24 juni 2013 (vm) Welke invloed denk je dat topsport kan hebben op de hersenen? 10 juni 2013 (vm) --> zie 11 juni 2012 11 juni 2012 (nm) Wat zou een oorzaak kunnen zijn van het ziektebeeld waar de patiënt snelle en ongewilde, maar gecoördineerde bewegingen maakt van de ledematen, hoofd en romp? Geef zoveel mogelijk tekeningen/schema's om uw antwoord te staven. Kan je een voorbeeld geven? 11 juni 2012 (vm) Figuurke van in 1943 en een tweede van 1944 van een (bovenaanzicht? van een) cerebellum waarop een omgekeerd manneke staat en op het tweede datzelfde manneke, maar 'onderaan' links en rechts een embryo. (de vraag die hieronder staat is wat ze ongeveer vroeg, maar niet helemaal correct) Wat betekent deze figuur volgens u? Wa is de functionele achtergrond? Geef alle functie-anatomie links die hier iets mee te maken hebben en bespreek in detail. (het had te maken met proprioceptie (en geheugensporen) > laatste slides met figuurkes uit hoofdstuk 24 of 25). Zijn er meerdere kopies/gelijkaardige lagen/...? Wat zijn de voordelen, wat zijn de nadelen? 24 juni VM #Je fietst in het bos en plots moet je een grote steen ontwijken. Bespreek waarom je dit met succes kan doen. Welke neuronale circuits zijn hierbij betrokken? 27 juni 2011 (vm) #Een fMRI werd toegepast op 3 patiënten na het toepassen van een visuele stimulus. De metingen werden gedaan in de contralaterale hemisfeer. #*Patiënt 1: V1 actief, IT actief, PPA niet actief #*Patiënt 2: V1 actief, IT actief, PPA actief #*Patiënt 3: V1 niet actief, IT niet actief, PPA niet actief Discuss possible syndromes. What do you know about the brain regions involved? Can you say something about the characteristics of the stimulus with this data? Did the stimulus take place on the left or right? June 16, 2011 #The thalamus is the switching station for sensory information on the way to the cortex. Correct or incorrect, discuss and support your answers with examples / diagrams. June 24, 2009 #Blindness: 1 visual hemifield and unilateral neglect syndrome. How can you determine what your patient has? Describe both phenomena? And describe all involved brain pathways in detail. June 13, 2008 #Describe the effects of a unilateral injury in the visual cortex. Discuss whether the size of the lesion is important. Compare with a unilateral injury in the auditory system. #Article